1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to multilayer coated film structures used, for example, on a vehicle body, and more particularly, is directed to an improved multilayer coated film structure including an undercoat layer, an intermediate coat layer, a final coat layer and a hyaline coating layer of fluorocarbon resin, in which the hyaline coating layer of fluorocarbon resin is provided on the finish coat layer for forming a uniform outer cover of the film structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Color coatings provided on vehicle bodies have been broadly divided into two categories, one of which is characterized by a solid final coat layer made mainly of melamine alkyd resin and the other of which is characterized by a metallic final coat layer made mainly of melamine acrylic resin. Each of the solid and metallic final coat layers is subjected to fading of color caused due to a secular change, and it is necessary for avoiding such deterioration in color of the solid or metallic final coat layer to maintain a surface of the solid or metallic final coat layer so as to be waxed or provided with other surface treatments periodically. Such maintenance of the color coating on the vehicle body as to wax the surface of the solid or metallic final coat layer periodically requires usually a user of a vehicle to have an annoying work frequently.
In this connection, for the purpose of obtaining a maintenance-free color coating covering an automobile, there has been proposed a multilayer coated film including a hyaline coating layer of fluorocarbon resin provided on a finish coat layer formed ordinarily, as disclosed in the Japanese patent application published before examination under publication number 61-197074. Such a previously proposed multilayer coated film is not in need of being waxed periodically because the hyaline coating layer of fluorocarbon resin provided on the finish coat layer is superior in weather resistance.
However, the fluorocarbon resin is generally inferior in both of adhesion and wettability so as to exhibit repellent phenomenon on the occasion of being disposed on the final coat layer of the color coating to form the hyaline film, and therefore there is a problem that it is difficult to have the hyaline coating layer of fluorocarbon resin which is put on the final coat layer of the color coating to form a uniform and smooth surface.